half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Aperture Science employees
What follows is a list of the minor Aperture Science employees who are not directly involved in the games' plot. Test Subjects ''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' list Several Test Subjects appear in a list viewed by Doug Rattmann in Portal 2: Lab Rat, in which he modifies Chell's position. *S.J. Nye, whose Test Subject number was #1 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Nye's number to #2. *Lazarus Grey, whose Test Subject number was #2 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Grey's number to #3. *Leve Rage / Raged, whose Test Subject number was #3 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Rage's number to #4. The name is a nod to "Leveraged", the nickname of a player who founded the Valve PotatoFoolsDay ARG Wiki. His Steam account was also "hacked" by GLaDOS during the ''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG.Glados hacking ARG player accounts, ominous messages emerge on PC Gamer *Robert C. Knoll, whose Test Subject number was #4 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Knoll's number to #5. *Charles Cardoze, whose Test Subject number was #1489 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Cardoze's number to #1490. *Phil Konig, whose Test Subject number was #1490 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Konig's number to #1491. *Christopher M. Pham, whose Test Subject number was #1491 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Pham's number to #1492. *Arsenio Navarro, whose Test Subject number was #1492 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Navarro's number to #1493. *William D. Kent, whose Test Subject number was #1493 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Kent's number to #1494. *Al Anderson, whose Test Subject number was #1494 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Anderson's number to #1495. *Emily Naransky, whose Test Subject number was #1495 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Naransky's number to #1496. *David C. Self, whose Test Subject number was #1496 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Self's number to #1497. *Doug Hopper, whose Test Subject number was #1497 until Rattmann moved Chell from #1498 to #1, changing Hopper's number to #1498. Chell was listed right after him. *Marc Meaux, whose Test Subject number was #1499. *Brenda Bogenschutz, whose Test Subject number was #1500. *James Murray, whose Test Subject number was #1501. Gallery File:Test subjects lab rat.jpg|The first part of the list seen in Lab Rat. File:Test subjects lab rat 2.jpg|The second part. File:Applegate.jpg|John Applegate. File:Turner.jpg|L.D. Turner. Extended Relaxation Annex When ATLAS and P-body open the Extended Relaxation Annex for GLaDOS, hundreds of Test Subjects in long-term relaxation are discovered, as seen in the outro video of Portal 2’s co-op mode. Each Test Subject has their name on their Stasis Chamber, two of which able to be glimpsed: John Applegate and L.D. Turner. All Test Subjects are killed off by GLaDOS accidentally after she underestimated their fragility and attempted to transform them into killing machines. Other personnel *Bob, also known as Janitor Bob,an Aperture Science employee credited with the construction of Test Chambers witnessed in the old facilities of Aperture Science.i He was said to be "a guy who doesn't understand anything about science but can fix everything with duct tape and a screwdriver." He was widely referred to by the developers. Whenever they got stuck in designing a test element for the old facilities, they would ask: "How would Bob do it?" *Jerry, a nanobot (and is consequently unseen by the player) who temporarily employs Wheatley to help him and the rest of his nanobot work crew rebuild parts of the Enrichment Center. It is not known what he looks like due to his microscopic size, but his presence is indicated by a garbled, sped-up, vaguely mechanical voice. He apparently gets angry at Wheatley for knocking a girder out of position as he follows the lift that Chell is riding, and fires him. Wheatley then claims that he has a prejudiced work crew. When reversing and slowing down Jerry's voice, one will hear garbled, cryptic messages seeming to involve scheduled testing on Tuesday. References Category:Easter eggs Category:Aperture Science personnel Category:Test Subjects Category:Portal Category:Portal 2 Category:Portal 2: Lab Rat